


Positive Press

by snapefan520



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapefan520/pseuds/snapefan520
Summary: The war between the Resistance and First Order is over, and Ben and Rey are trying to reform Ben's image.  They just need a little positive press.  Or do they?





	Positive Press

See author's notes at end of story.  

 

Enjoy!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“I can't believe you talked me into this, Rey.”

 

Ben stands to his full height, but he is much less intimidating in light gray than the all black he used to prefer.

 

“We need some positive press, Ben. It should take a few hours, tops. Your mother said we need to do as many interviews as possible.”

 

“I don't think this is what she had in mind, and I'm not so sure this will be considered positive press. I...”, Ben stops talking as the lift arrives on the top floor. There's writing on the door, but he only understands a little Twi'leki. But he does make out the words HoloVid and Entertainment.

 

Rey pushes the comm button next to the door, and a beautiful Twi'lek greets them. Ben mouths, 'You owe me' as they walk in.

 

“Welcome to Asanti Entertainment HoloVids. My name is Imatmate, but you can call me Ima for short. Follow me to the studio.”

 

Ben and Rey walk down a series of narrow hallways, then enter a brightly lit room with comfortable seating. There are several other people in there, mostly humanoid. They are in various stages of editing holo vids, and Ben tenses as he looks around the room. Rey squeezes his hand to reassure him as they sit in a larger seat together.

 

Ima pulls out a holo pad, and starts imputing information.

 

“I'm going to take some notes. It will help when we put the interview together with the reenactment.” Ima crosses her legs and smiles, showing off her dazzling, too-white, teeth.

 

“Reenactment?” Ben yells just a little bit too loud, and their Twi'lek host cowers slightly. Kylo Ren's temper is well known across the galaxy, even if he is going by Ben Solo now.

 

“We discussed this, Ben. We will do an interview, and they will have actors portray us in the holo vid.”

 

“I think I would have remembered that, Rey.”

 

Rey whispers in his ear 'positive press' and 'I'll reward you later', and he drops the topic.

 

“Let's get started.” Ima cracks her knuckles, and begins to type.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Ima: Can I get your names for the record? I have written down Rey and Ben Solo? (She turns to Rey.) What's your last name Rey? (Looking at Ben) Or do you prefer Kylo Ren?_

 

_Rey: Just Rey, and keep it as Ben Solo, please._

 

_Ima: I have that you are from Jakku, Rey, and Ben, you were raised on Chandrila._

 

_Ben: That's correct._

 

_Ima: For occupations, Rey, I have you listed as Resistance representative in the new Galactic government. Ben, I have you listed as First Order representative. Is that correct?_

 

_Rey and Ben: (in unison) Yes._

 

_Ima: Now, how did you both meet?_

 

_Ben: Is this really relevant to the show?_

 

_Ima: Yes... we always do a little background before we get to the 'heart' of the show. I don't need details, just a little summary._

 

_Rey: On Takodana, we were on opposing sides of the war._

 

_Kylo: Obviously (mutters under his breath.)_

 

_Ima: Let's get to what the viewers will be actually tuning in for. (She glances around the room, looking a bit puzzled.) Where is she? She's a part of the story, too._

 

_Rey: My friend Rose will be bringing her shortly. I thought the interview might go better if we brought her closer to the end._

 

_Ima: That's fine. We'll need her for some holo vid shots at the end. (She gives her dazzling smile.) Let's get started, then._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

**Three months later.**

 

“Rey, that's the second representative from Dantooine that has stared at me. I really don't think doing that show was such a good idea. Last week, the Outer Rim delegation was laughing behind my back as I left the mining symposium.”

 

Ben crossed his arms, doing his best to look intimidating. But that really didn't work on Rey anymore.

 

“They aren't laughing at you, Ben. They're just seeing you in a new light. You aren't the bad guy anymore.”

 

Rey reached out and grabbed Ben's hand, and they headed toward Leia's office on New Alderaan.

 

General Organa was now known as Leia Organa, Minister Emeritus. She had been offered the equivalent of president of the new government, but she didn't want that responsibility any more. She agreed to a consulting position now that she was advancing in years.

 

As they got closer to Leia's office, they heard a commotion, and quickly pushed the comm pad to get in.

 

Leia's health and been precarious for some time, and Ben was worried that she was in trouble.

 

Her head was down on the desk, and they could see her shoulders shaking.

 

“Mother, are you okay? Do I need to get a medical droid?” Ben had practically run up to the desk, and was slightly out of breath.

 

Leia slowly lifted her head up. It was obvious she had been crying.

 

But she had a huge smile on her face.

 

“I'm... I'm...” Leia's shoulders shook once again, this time giving away that she had been laughing, not crying.

 

“I'm fine. Better than fine.” Leia's laugh got rougher, sounding more like cackling now.

 

“When I said to do interviews, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.” Leia was almost hyperventilating, she was laughing so hard. “How did you find out about this interview, Rey?”

 

“Rose set it up. She said it would help our image and show Ben as a family man.” Rey paused, then continued, “I put her in charge because she's fluent in Twi'leki.”

 

“Have you not seen it yet?” Leia had finally calmed down a little bit. “An advance copy before it aired?”

 

Rey and Ben both shook their heads.

 

Leia started the holo vid from the beginning.

 

_**On today's episode of “I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant”, hear the story of Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo. He was the former leader of the First Order, and she was the face of the Resistance.** _

 

_**Rey was almost to term with Hope Solo before she realized she was pregnant.** _

 

_**After the break, we'll learn about Force Bonds and the unusual way she conceived Hope.** _

 

Leia started cackling once again, and Ben and Rey had matching, mortifying expressions on their faces.

 

At least they didn't have to worry about their public image anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story came from. I had recently watched the behind-the-scenes video of Adam Driver's Matt the Radar Technician skit on SNL, and I kept thinking that it would be funny to interview Kylo and Rey, post-war. This little plot bunny took a major detour from there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> N


End file.
